Modern vehicles are normally supplied with braking systems that function to maintain the vehicle in a fixed position. Such systems usually operate on the wheels of the vehicle and are intended to prevent the wheels from rotating.
In addition to the braking system many vehicles, and particularly cargo vehicles such as trailers of a tractor-trailer combination, are provided with wedge shaped chocks that are manually placed in front or behind the wheel of the vehicle when it is parked. While the use of such a chock serves the function of preventing run away of a vehicle, chocks are not always available when the vehicle is parked.
To overcome that disadvantage of the prior art basic system, the chocking means of the present invention is mounted on the vehicle so as to move with the vehicle.
The prior art chocking systems are only as effective as the engagement between the chock and the vehicle wheel. Separate wheel chocks can be and are placed at the wheel usually by the vehicle operator. The chock is hand wedged against the wheel and road surface. If the vehicle moves, the wedge may also move and can fail in its function.
The chocking means of the present invention provides a positive and continuous force working between the vehicle frame and the vehicle wheel to provide a more secure chocking of the vehicle wheel.
In a prior application of the present inventors, Ser. No. 792,903, filed May 2, 1977, now abandoned, a chocking means fixed to the underside of a vehicle was proposed. In that application the chocking means was hanging from the vehicle and was spring loaded to engagement with the vehicle wheel and road surface in chocking position. Part of that system was retracted to storage position but the elements of the system were still exposed to possible external damage.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantage of our prior system by collapsing the entire assembly into a compact protected position parallel to the underside of the vehicle. Further, the present invention provides an improved control for the operation of the improved wheel chocking apparatus.